


Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad

by EmDee8907



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Rio (Good Girls), Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Parent Rio (Good Girls), Season 3 Finale, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after season 3 ending. Beth and Rio are working together again but for how long? Rio is given a glimpse into the world of Beth Boland and the choices she made. Slow burn Brio-On Indefinite Hiatus-
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Eddie/Annie Marks, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Comments: 40
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fist GG fic. This idea has been running through my mind for days. I have written before and one day I hope to finish those incomplete but I lost the Bettas so they are on hiatus in definitely. 
> 
> I have called in love with the GG fandom since the very first episode and since I am quarantined for 2 weeks I figured why not post to a new fandom so I dont go stir crazy. There is only so much 80s music one can listen too.
> 
> Forgive me this is 100% un edited, I'm hopped up on meds so all mistakes are mine, as much as everyone has hated s3 I didn't mind it it was cutshort due to covid and I feel like the best is yet to come. Anyways I am rambling, I kept thinking back to how all this started basically over ulitimatiums and no explanations and it just spiraled. I want to write how Rio gets to understand Beth a little more for the choices she made. I will warn you this first few chapters wont have much of Beth and Rio but we will get to see new sides to him aas well as Beth. We will also be seeing characters return from the dead, and some other things along the way. I'm unsure on how long this will be but I am open to any constructive feedback. Please be gentle I have not written anything in over a year.
> 
> Chapter 2 is being worked on now but let me know if this should be continued. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me rattle on lol. Anyways enjoy.  
> ~*Dee*~

Takes place 2 weeks after Beth had shown Rio the Studio. While things were still rocky at best they had come to some kind of silent truce. More so that Beth had called Fitz off for the hit. Beth was sitting at her desk flashing back to the day she had told the girls about calling Fitz off. 

They were all sitting around the empty kitchen having coffee. Beth figured that by having their favorite coffee and pastries it would soften the news. Boy was she ever wrong. 

“What do you mean you called it off!” Annie practically screeches.  
Ruby shakes her head repeatedly, “What the hell B! We almost had him out of our lives for good. 72 hours! He would have been gone forever and then we wouldn’t have to keep looking over our shoulder everywhere we go.”

Beth sits there knowing they were both right, but she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t take him away from Marcus no matter how much she hated him. 

Annie practically fuming, “Explain!”

Beth shakes her head solemnly.

Ruby looks at her long-time friend and sighs. “You two aren’t…”

That gets Beth’s attention. “No.”

She sees the disbelief in both their faces and she reiterates.

“No! I just… I couldn’t take him away from his son again.”

She could tell by the looks on their faces they didn’t believe her.

Beth sighs heavily, “You know how Dean and I took the kids to the National State Park last weekend?”  
Annie still gripping her cup almost crushing it nods her head, so Beth continues on.

“It wasn’t just to get away, I broke the news to him about Rio being the silent partner with BB.”

Ruby looked a little stunned at that because Beth made it clear Dean wouldn’t find out about Rio. 

“I knew there was a chance if I told him he could take the kids again, but you know what he did instead?”

The Girls shake their heads. 

“He just nodded his head squeezed my hand and then took off running after the kids.”

The girls both look confused at that.   
Beth sighs and goes on to explain. “He knew what I was thinking. He isn’t a complete idiot, he sensed something weeks ago and knew how much it was weighing on me. He knew exactly what I thought he would do when he found out.”

Annie shakes her head, “So instead of Gang friend you and Deansy are back together?”

Beth laughs lightly at that, “No, we both know it is over between us, it has been for a very long time now, my whole point is that when I sat on the Bench watching him get tackled by the kids I flashed back to that day in the park.”

Ruby sighed, “The first time we met his kid.”

Beth nods, “Marcus. When I thought I killed him the first time I saw how hard it was on that little boy, thinking his father just didn’t want to be around him. Rio may be a lot of things but one thing he has always been good at was taking care of Marcus. I was around Marcus for months and every time I was over at Rhea’s and the doorbell would ring, he would get so happy racing to the door and then I would see the disappointment all over his face. Rio and I may hate each other but I can’t take that little boy’s father from his again. Rhea pulled him from Jane’s soccer team, that was the only thing that took him mind off missing Chri…Rio. So, If Fitz would have went through with the hit who knows what would have happened to Marcus now.”

Annie sighs, “I could understand the whole kid thing. God as much as I hate Greggers I would never take Ben from him. I know we had an asshole father growing up B, but at least we have decent dads for our kids.”

Ruby sits listening to them, “Ok so the hit is called off for good? Does that mean Fitzgerald will return the money we paid him?”

Beth sighs heavily, “Unfortunately hit men don’t have a buyers remorse policy.”

Annie tears the pastry in half and almost throws it at Beth. “Are you kidding me! We paid that douche over 100 grand!”

Beth squeezes her eyes closed at the pitch of Annie’s voice. 

“Look we are almost up and running at B.B. I will pay you back out of my cut. It was my mess so I am the one responsible. If you two can continue to work at Paper Porcupine at night printing, I can start on moving the Spa’s”

Beth was sitting at her desk going over orders and invoices, she was so lost in the forms she didn’t hear him.   
“Little late to be working huh?”

Beth startled looks up to see him casually leaning against the door frame of her office. 

Beth shrugs her shoulders, “Just going over the new inventory coming in.”

Rio nods his head slinking into her office flipping one of the chairs around to sit in it. “You already unload the old ones first?”

Beth nods, “Just about have the floor models, and maybe a couple in the warehouse. Also sold out of all the BBQs and Accessories. Tell Your boy we get the new 2020 Pits this week.”

Rio notices Beth hasn’t looked up from her desk so he has a chance to look her over. She looks run down more so than usual. 

Rio nods his head biting his lip. “I guess Carman is good for something after all, huh?”

Beth looks up at that, “Actually he has been at home with the kids.”

She sees the slight shocked looked on his face. “What a suburban mom can’t sell hot tubs and BBQs? Like its only a guy thing?”

Rio shakes his head, “Nah mama I told you a long time ago I knew you could always be something.”

A silent moment passes between the two before Beth breaks it.

“I am going to need more 1s though, with the way things are selling we need to print more.”

That captures his attention for a minute. “You aren’t doing anything funny again Elizabeth are you?”

Beth snorts at that, “With all the eyes on me and my girls like it would be possible.”

Rio smirks at that, “I got no idea what you are talking about ma.”

Beth scoffs at that, “please like I haven’t noticed the new staff around and the mystery order pickups for the dumbest things at the Porcupine. Wouldn’t it be easier to just put cameras in. Are tattoos a requirement to get into your little gang?”

Rio smirks at her licking his lip, “I guess you would be an official member then huh Darlin’?”

Beth flushes red at that, knowing exactly how he knew of that stupid tattoo. When he first saw it for the first time, how much special attention he had paid to it. 

She shakes her head not commenting. “I’ll have your cut this week.”

Rio bobs his head in acknowledgment, “Cool I’ll have someone pick it up, wouldn’t want to run into Carman after all.”

“Wouldn’t matter he knows your involved.”

He stands up looking down at her. “Ill have Mick hook the girls up with more cash.”

A few moments pass between them and he breaks the silence. “You almost done? I can wait and walk you out. Not real safe to be here alone.”

Beth doesn’t bother looking up at him. “Protecting your investment? Thanks, but I am a big girl Boss I can walk myself out.”

Beth hears silence and thinks he had already left but she looks up meeting his eyes not sure what emotion he was showing it was gone so quick. He just nods rapping his hand on the door frame turning and leaving, 

Beth watches him walk out sighing, truth was she must have been looking over the same invoices for the last hour. She didn’t want to go home. While Dean knew of Rio’s involvement again, he was anything but happy. He decided to move back into Kenny’s room. He thought when they had come back from their vacation things would go back to the way it was. Beth would stay home with the kids and he sold the spas. After a huge blow up where Beth had screamed at him that his little trophy wife was gone forever, he immediately accused her of being with Rio again. After shouting at each other for a good hour Beth had gone to bed while Dean sat outside. 

By the time Beth had gotten home the next night she saw Dean had taken and moves all his things back into Kenny’s room. 

Beth sighed deeply seeing it was almost 1:30 in the morning. She ran her fingers through her hair exhausted. She decided to call it a night. 

Beth gathered her purse and keys locking up. She was so tired she didn’t even see the black Cadillac in the shadows. 

Rio sat back in his car watching the studio for the last half hour. He knew he should have just left but at this hour and the area he knew it wasn’t safe for anyone to be out. Elizabeth was always stubborn. He scoffs at that. They both were. He drags a hand across his face in exhaustion, when Mick told him she wasn’t going home until almost 2 in the morning he knew it wasn’t safe. he may still want to ring her neck half the time and the other half of the time… he aint even going there. She was right he was just protecting his investment. He beats his thumbs against the steering wheel when he finally sees the lights being turned off. He watches as she sluggishly walks to her car and gets in, finally driving off. He waits a few seconds before starting his car driving off. He takes the long route to her house driving by to make sure she got home alright. “Just business.”

He kept telling himself that for the next 2 nights too. 

It was Rios day with Marcus and he pulled up at Rhea’s to pick him up. He waited a few minutes and when he didn’t come out, he shut the car off and walked up to the door knocking. He hears foot steps and then the door opens. 

Rhea opens the door scowling. 

“Pop’s ready to go?”

Rhea sighs as they step in closing the door. “He isn’t going with you Chris.”

Rio looks t her funny.” He sick or something?”

Rhea shakes her head, “No.”

Rio confused looks at her. “ok I don’t have time for this, we got things to do, people to see.”

He goes to make his way upstairs, “You mean Elizabeth?”

Rio stops walking and goes back down to confront her. “Whatcha talking about?”

“I know you are working with her again.”

Rio scoffs, “I work with a lot of people.”

“Not people that have tried to kill you.”

Rio shakes his head at that, “That’s my business.”

“Then you’re a fool. You have done far worse to people who have found out about Marcus. She shot you for fucks sake Chris, then she played me. Pretending to be my friend, you would have done far worse to anyone else.”

Rio smirks, “you mad she played you, is that it?”

“No.”

“Relax I got her in check she knows not to try anything again.”

He goes to shout for Marcus. 

“He isn’t here Chris and until she is handled, you won’t be seeing Marcus.”

Rio turns around quickly, “You aint keeping me away from my son.”

“I will until you break all contact with her, you run a big operation, if she is so valuable as you say she is, have someone else take over. Trade her to Rico.”

“I aint gonna let you tell me how to run my business.”

“Then I won’t let you see Marcus until you do. I will not watch him wonder again for months where you are while she acted like nothing was wrong. I won’t wait for her to try it again.”

“Tell me you mad that I am working with her again, or you mad that I was with her in the first place?”

She scoffs at that “Please, it didn’t work out with us for a reason, you always chose work. I am far from jealous.

Rio smirks at that, “Never mentioned anything about jealousy, did I? I’m done playing games you aint telling me who I can and can’t work with, so go get Marcus, we got things to do.”

Rhea stands her ground “and I have made myself clear until she is gone away from you, you won’t be seeing him. I think you better leave.”

Rio becomes angry at that, “Don’t play Rhea, you know it wont work.”

“Leave Chris don’t make me call the cops.”

Rio with a deadly look on his face turns towards the door, “you got until tomorrow to get it through your head you don’t tell me what to do. I will be back tomorrow to pick him up.”

“nothing is changing Chris and don’t think of lying to me either. I have full custody of Marcus not you; I give you permission to see him.”

Rio walks out slamming the door on his way out. “We’ll see.”  
~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just kind of a filler chapter but we get to see more into the mystery that is Rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am back with another update. Let me just say when I woke up and seeing almost 400 hits on the first chapter alone absolutley blew me away. I am stuck at home quaranteed for 2 weeks so I needed something to do with my time and I was so nervous to even diving into GG fics. I have only published for Queen of the South and this kind of writing really took me out of my depths. 
> 
> i woke up today a lot sicker running a fever again so seeing the feedback really helped. There are so many talented writers and works on here that I was stunned. I just could not express how much this all means to me. 
> 
> Anyways I have rambled on enough about me. Rhea is just being a protective mom, and yes Rio nailed it she is jealous. But she is jealous mostly about how Beth and Rio could be together and work together. Thats the reason her and Rio never worked out, she couldnt deal with his line of work. She is only using the whole Beth excuse as a cop out. 
> 
> We will see in this chapter a lot of conflict and things that Both Beth and Rio need to face. As you can probably guess where this whole story will be heading., it wont be Brio right away there are going to be decisions on everyones end that they were not ready to face until push come to shove. 
> 
> Also I know Rio's crew are called Bullet, Demon, Dags and Mick. Is Mick one of them? They really never told us much they were just used as background scary dudes lol. Also a return of someone is coming up very soon, and he will be making much bigger appearances in the upcomming chapters. 
> 
> Sorry this is king of on the short side my brain is fried for the night but I will try and get another chapter out tomorrow. again 100% Unedited 
> 
> ~*Dee*~

By the time Beth woke up the next morning she felt like she had just gone to bed, she was past exhaustion. She slowly made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time she was dressed and ready for the day she made her way out to kitchen. 

She noticed that the kids were sitting in front of the newly added TV eating cereal. She turned and saw Dean sitting at the counter. 

“Its Saturday where are you off to?”

“I need to go into the studio to go over the new shipments and current inventory.”

Dean nods and takes a sip of his coffee, then sets it down noisily on the counter. 

“I was going to drop the kids off at my moms for the rest of the weekend. I thought maybe we could have a quiet dinner and maybe watch a movie.”

Beth sighs, “I can’t. I have to go over the paperwork. I kind of fell behind on it this week with all the sales we made.”

Dean takes a drink of his coffee and sets it down roughly. “Beth I am trying here.”

“I know you are Dean and I appreciate you helping at home but I can’t tonight.”

She grabs her bags and coat and goes to walk over to the kids. 

“Beth…”

She sighs walking back over to the kitchen. 

“Have you thought about trying counseling again? My mom said she knew someone that would give us a great price.”

Beth sighs, “Dean…”

“What are we doing here then Beth?”

She stands there trying to think of what to say. “Dean, I don’t know right now. We just opened the new business and…”

“I get it. Are you going to home late again?”

“I don’t know I have Claire and Mark coming in to help me organize some things and I was thinking of reorganizing the studio to make way for the new lines coming in. After you drop the kids off if you want to stop by, we could always use the help.”

“Mark, the new guy? You mean the guy with all the tats? Beth I’m not done I know he is one of Mr. Neck Tat’s guys. Not to mention his other guys. You told me he was a silent partner.”

Beth sighs, “He is, his guys are there to help out, we can’t really afford to pay regular employees right now.”

“And does he help too? How often does he stop by exactly?”

Beth takes and fills her go cup full of coffee not ready for another argument. 

“Dean, I have told you there is nothing going on. He is just supplying the capitol I run B.B.”

“Seems like you have the perfect relationship.”

Beth glances and the time on her phone, “I have to go, if you want to stop by that’s fine.”

She goes and kisses the kids on their heads and tells them to behave and she turns to walk out the door but Dean being Dean always has to get the last word in. “Why don’t you get Mr. Neck Tattoo to help you.”

Beth just sighs and nods her head walking out the door and getting in her car. Everyday was like a battle with Dean lately. She thought she did the right thing by telling him about Rio’s involvement but that turned out to make things worse. 

Meanwhile 2 miles from the Boland Residence Rio is rapidly beating at a speed bag until it was about ready to snap off the hook. He had been trying to call Rhea all day and she had just kept sending his calls to Voicemail. He got up early and tried to stop by with breakfast for everyone when he found out she was not home and now she wasn’t answering his calls. He was ready to throw something through one of the gallery windows of his workout room. No one controlled his business or told him what to do. 

He moves on to the punching bag hanging in the corner not even bothering with gloves he just really felt like causing the most damage right now. He ends up punching the bag so bad that he felt a tight pull in his fist. He backs away in pain, and just slides down against the window in exhaustion. He cleared the whole weekend for he and Marcus and Rhea had gotten the bug up her ass about him working with Elizabeth again. Telling him that she would try and kill him again. He looked down and his sweaty torso and saw the reminders of her. He knew things could have gone down a lot different than the way they did, but he saw how much guilt she had carried around thinking she killed him. She may be shady at times and he couldn’t trust her with his money but one thing she was is a mother first. Back when he first did his research, he found out that her old man was a raging drunk in and out of jail for beating their mother. He knew she practically raised her sister since her mom just gave up on caring. He hates to say it he even knew why she stayed with her dumbass of a husband. She never wanted her kids to be without a father. That’s how he knew she would never try to kill him again. 

Rio sighs resting his perspired head against the window. It was a smart business move to keep Elizabeth around. She had her street smarts. Not many could think of a way of using legit money and using it to print the funny money. Damn if he says it, it was far better than what he could ever come up with. As long as he keeps her on a short leash making sure her and her girls don’t do anything stupid again, they could really make some money. 

His head snaps up as he hears someone opening the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone so he quickly picks up the gun that was next to his phone. 

He sighs and puts it down when he sees its Mick. 

“You find her yet?”

Mick shakes his head, “Sorry boss I got Hector, Razz, and Dom all checking the normal places. She isn’t anywhere we would know where to look. What did you do this time?”

Rio stands up roughly ready to throw something, “I didn’t do nothing. Bitch be tripping. Trying to tell me how to run my business and who I can’t work with. She thinks she can keep my son away from me unless I do what she says. She has got another thing coming.”

“I take it she doesn’t care that your working for the bitch who shot you again?”

“I don’t need to explain to her my reasons, why I do what I do. She’s lucky I support her ass instead of just Marcus.”

“How’d she even finds out anyways?”

Rio takes a long drink of his water bottle, “Who the hell knows. She is just jealous.”

Mick takes a seat at the weight bench. “I bet it was Tony. He still talks to her girl Tammy. Its how she found out about you making me watch her.”

“People need to keep my business out of their mouths or I will have to show them. You try tracking her car or phone?”

“Tried the car it was in the garage; her credit cards have no recent activity and her phone is off. Why not just give her what she wants. Mrs. Boland can’t be that much of importance to the business. What if you just traded her to another crew?”

Rio shakes his head, “I ain’t explaining my reasons for anything I do, have Demon try tracking her.”

Mick goes to say something else but he sees Rio working on the speed bag again and he just nods his head “You got it boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we kind of got a little insight to Rio and Dean please just give up already lol. Anyways I do have a tumbler{Same username} I post updates on their sometimes. Feel free to add me and I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet a lot of new characters, and we get to see a lot more about the enigma that is Rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I made this chapter extra long. I felt so bad leaving the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it. completely un edited I own all mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for the overwhelming love and support. 
> 
> ~*Dee*~

By the time Beth makes it to the studio she is beat, she was tired of fighting with Dean. She was just tired of the arguing and misstrust. Sure, she and Rio had a thing, but that was one person. He screwed anything with legs that had a pulse. She just didn’t know what to do anymore. She couldn’t talk to Ruby about it, being that her own marriage was still rocky at best, and Annie knowing her she would have thrown a party in advance. Beth knew Dean was trying and maybe if they would have talking about marriage counseling years ago things would be different now. Maybe they were never would have gotten into so much debt in the first place. She surely wouldn’t have robbed a grocery store and she wouldn’t have met Rio. Beth shakes her head hating to admit since knowing him she felt alive again. The Thrill of him knowing she was the perfect Mrs. Cleaver everyone else thought she was. Beth was resting her head against the steering wheel when she was startled by a knock on her window. She looks up quickly and sees Mark smiling and waving at her. He had to be one of the only members of Rio’s crew that was the most out of place. The kid couldn’t have been more than 22 at best. 

He opens her door for her. “Hey Mrs. B, I can’t wait to help you design the new layout.” He goes and takes the bags from her arms and walks her in. Mark was a character. He could pass as Danny’s Twin, but with glasses. She always had to fight the urge to try and see if his side neck tattoo wiped off. It was obvious this kid was a far fit for Rio’s gang. At least he was easy on the eyes and had the older women eating out of his hands to make sales. He was her hidden weapon. H could sell a hot tub to a cat with those cute dimples. 

Beth takes is arm as he walks her into the studio. 

“I have told you before Mark to call me Beth.”

He opens the door for her and they walk to her office. He sets her bags down on her chair while Beth takes a seat at her desk. 

“Its barely 10:00 AM Mark what time did you get here? Don’t you have anything better to do on a Saturday then helping me rearrange things?”

“Nope My mom and grandma go to the casino every weekend, and they are there all day.” He puts his hand to his mouth like he is whispering a secret. “Besides you are much better company than them.” He winks at her. “Seriously please don’t tell my mom that, she will smack me with her purse.”

He makes Beth laugh at that. “You don’t have to stay all long today; Claire is coming in and I will just be here working through the paperwork. Your young enjoy it while you can.”

“Actually Mrs… Beth I was kinda hoping to stay all day. Help Claire out.” At that he has the cutest red blush making its way onto his face.

Beth smiles at that, “You should ask her out, she is a nice girl who would like to go to a movie.”

“No way Mrs. my brother will kick my butt for leaving you here to do all the work. 

That’s the first time Mark has really said anything about family. “Who is your brother?”

“Michael.”

Beth is shocked by that, “Do you mean Mick?”

“Yes, I call him Michael when he makes me mad, mama calls him Michael Alexander every time she sees him.” He sees the confusion on Beth’s face, so he goes on to explain. “She never wanted him to be in a gang and when she found out I joined let’s just say she must have broken a broom every time she saw him.”

Beth snorts at that picturing in her head a big guy like Mick being beaten by a broom.

“So why did you join?”

“We had an older brother Lincoln that was killed over something stupid. I see how much respect everyone has for my brother and how much protection he has. He may be scary but he has always kept my mom safe I just want to do the same.”

Beth nods at that in understanding. “Well your brother scares me so I guess you will stay all day.”

Mark laughs at that, “he is just a giant Teddy bear. You know as much as my mom is mad at him, he bought her own hot tub.”

Beth snorts at that. “Well if you are stuck here all day with me and Claire how bout I order in Chipotle for everyone? Say 1:00?

Mark smiles at that, “heck yes that’s my absolute favorite!”

Beth smiles at that, “so is my youngest Jane. “You would think for an 8-year-old she wouldn’t like spicy things. She had to have gotten that from me. Her father Dean hates spicy food. Why don’t you ask Claire what she would like and I will place the order and just have it delivered?”

“Sure thing Mrs. B, we can all eat together.”

“Great, I guess I am going to have you and Claire double check all the inventory we have on the floor as well as in the back warehouse. I was thinking of running a big sale for the 4th I placed an order for the newer models of pits and spas but the accessories are always a big seller.”

“No problem-o Mrs.”

He gets up and starts whistling as he leaves her office. Beth can’t help but laugh at that. No matter how much of a bad mood she could be in Mark always cheered her up.

Meanwhile just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still fuming that Rhea wouldn’t answer his calls. She was just being petty as hell right now. He sighed heavily picking up his phone to make sure that he had a shipment of money being dropped off tonight. He slowly gets dressed slipping on the dog tags he had with Marcus’ name and birthdate. He hated letting Rhea win she always threatened him with something when she wanted her way. Always had since she first got pregnant. When Rio was stuck in Canada making alliances, she threatened to let him be in the delivery room. So, he ended up losing a major deal that could have set him up for life. She even pulled the same crap with him mom. And forget about having any kind of relationship. The minute she would find out she would make up some excuse about Marcus knowing he would drop everything and come over. So, his last relationship he couldn’t blame her for leaving. He was never around. 

He rests his arms on the counter looking in the mirror. He flashes back to when he told Elizabeth he knew how lonely it was at the top. Maybe that’s why he was drawn to her in the first place. She was anything but happy in her so-called marriage, the husband didn’t know how to treat her. He definitely didn’t know what she needed. But that was done and over. He still knew she could make them a lot of money in the long run. He would just wait Rhea out. Once she sulks for a few hours and the money runs low she will call him back. 

Rio finishes getting dressed and sits on his bed flipping through his phone seeing if Demon or anyone else found her yet. In the meantime, he still had a few debts he had to take care of from when he was away. 

By the time 1 o’clock rolled around Beth had already had lunch ordered and delivered. They were sitting in one of the empty hot tubs eating their lunch since the lunch room still wasn’t finished. 

Claire was a 5’5 brunette who had just graduated her 2nd year in college. She was studying to become a veterinarian.

“So, Claire when do you get to start interning for Dr. Woods?”

“In 2 months, I am so excited. I help out from time to time the other day someone brought a cute chinchilla in. omg it was so cute and fluffy. I wanted to take it home with me.”

Beth laughs at that “They are the cutest things, but not around my kids. They had goldfish that lasted 2 hours. I think one of them thought they could have cookies. After that we agreed no more pets until they were older. I always like bunnies though, their cute twitchy noses.”

“I have 2, Babs and Buster.” She notices Mark quiet so she includes him in the conversation. “so, what about you Mark, any pets?”

Mark sets his chips and corn salsa to the side, “I have a turtle. A red-eared slider names Jade.”

Claire practically screeches at that. “OMG a turtle.” She scoots closer to him trying to grab his phone. “You have to show me photos!”

Beth smiles at the cuteness between the two. Claire keeps trying to grab his phone and Mark just holds it out of her reach. 

“Okay I will show you later right now I am trying to order some of the material I need to finish building her custom habitat.”

Claire smiles at him poking him. “And I will hold you to it mister.”

After their extended lunch break, they decide to get back to work this time all 3 of them taking and clearing the whole studio and reorganizing it. They even tossed in some pool floats to add for decorations. 

By the time 7:30 rolled around Beth had sent Mark and Claire both home for the night. Beth had promised she wouldn’t stay much longer, she had lied. She didn’t want to go home. 

Finally, about 1130 at night Rhea finally picked up her damn phone after dialing her for about the millionth time. 

“About damn time you pick up, where are you hiding my son?”

“Chris tell your boys to stop harassing my family.”

“I will as soon as you let me see Marcus.”

“You know that’s not going to happen until I know she is gone.”  
Rio sighs as he takes a drink of his beer. “Why are you so worried about her, she aint nothing to me. She aint going to be around Marcus just like anyone else who works for me.”

“But that’s just its Chris she got closer to you more than anyone ever has.”

Rio sighs running his hand through his short-cropped hair. “Let’s put it all on the table yea? What else you want? New car, new house, vacation, what? Because without her I can’t give you those things. Working with her keeps us both off the FBI’s radar again. I got rid of one fed and had all his files destroyed so all people see is some white soccer mom selling spas and I am providing the capitol to make it happen. I have people I still owe. Its just smart business that’s all.” 

Rhea sighs, “I have known you a very long time Chris, and you know me. This isn’t like the other times. I won’t change my mind. I want my son safe and to have his father. So, you choose Marcus or her. You have by tomorrow to decide…”

“or whatcha going to do, huh?”

“You won’t see Marcus or I ever again. I have savings and I know how we can disappear without you finding us. 24 hours, not a minute more.”

Rio is seething mad ready to break the bottle in his hand from squeezing it so hard, “You…”

Rhea disconnects the call. 

Beth was still hard at work going through invoices and trying to track own some misplaced ones. She really needs to get those baskets for them to put completed orders in. How 3 big orders that’s are set to be delivered got mixed in with the layaways she will never know. Beth sighs squinting her eyes from the harsh light from the computer and the scribble from some of the workers. She blinks a few times before reaching into her bottom cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Excedrin to help fight off this growing migraine. She taps the bottle of bourbon that’s been sitting unopened in her bottom desk drawer. When she had came into her office after showing Rio the studio for the first time, she had found the $3,500 bottle sitting on her desk. 

Beth refused to open it so she tucked it away, it was almost too tempting to crack it open now. 

Beth reaches for her glasses and slips them on. She was about 3/4ths done with getting everything straightened out when she heard raps on the door frame. She looks up and sees a very dishelved Rio leaning on her door jam. 

“Your early, I don’t have your cut together right now.” 

Rio just plops in the chair across from her and nods his head. “relax mama. I aint here for that.”

“What can’t find anyone to shake down on a Saturday night?”

“Guess not.” He looks around noting no one else is there. “Where is the kid?”

“His name is Mark and I sent him home hours ago. I don’t need him holding my hand as I go through hundreds of orders. Oh, by the way, you don’t happen to have any guys that can make good assistance, do you? See my current workers don’t comprehend the folder for layaways and leases.”

Rio shakes his head as its resting against his hand like she is giving him a headache. “Nah but I can send you my guy that handles all computer shit. I promise this time I won’t leave him bleeding in one of your kid’s beds.”

Beth inhale at that, “Wait what was his name? He was the one that Turner was trying to flip. Demon. I thought you made him disappear.”

Rio looks up at her and smirks, “Not everyone deserves to be buried in a shallow unmarked grave ma. He never flipped; Turner just wanted me to think he did. I have had him stashed away working on the computer part of my empire. I can send him over with Mick tomorrow to go over the books and anything else.”

“Thank you that will help.”

Rio nods before reaching up to snatch the bottle of pills off her desk, he pops the cap off and snags her water bottle gulping down 2 pills. 

“Please help yourself.” Beth jokes. 

He plays with her water bottle sighing heavily. “Look I am going to be switching things up.”

“Already wanting out of spas that has to be a record.”

“Nah, I aint got time to be doing pick ups anymore. Mick will be handling you and the girls for now on.”

Beth is stunned for a minute his words, “I thought we were past everything?”

“Far from it Darlin’ but I got to concentrate on other things. Mick’s good. Anything you need he will get it for you. Demon will also be around too. He will be going over both books making sure things are good.”

He can’t help but stare at her for a moment when the silence kicks in. He had never seen her with glasses on and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge. They may have looked like old lady grandma reading glasses but on her they sure didn’t look like it. 

He shakes his head standing up knowing he should go; he was just at the door when he turns around and sighs pulling out an envelope and sliding it to her. 

“I need you and your girls to go to this address.”

“Its not a dead body is it?”

Rio laughs at that, “Nah mama just something that needs to be handled, take the kid with you.”

Beth nods, “Okay well I would say see you around but I guess I wont.”

Rio nods his head slowly, “Mick’s got you. Be the Boss Bitch I know you are.”

Beth nods her head and watches him slink out the doors leaving her to her thoughts. She opens the envelope open and a kay and some kind of business card falls out. She sees its to some kind of private storage unit that she has never heard of before.

Rio walks out of the building sighing and getting in his car. He goes to start it but he decides to wait pulling out his phone. He knew Rhea wasn’t going to pick up so he sent her a message.

‘You can check with your little spies, I shoved her off to Mick and the others to handle for now on. I’m completely hands off. Drop Marcus off around 10 tomorrow.’

Rio sits and waits for Elizabeth to come out so he can make sure she gets home safe. He has to make a comment to Mick about her being here alone after hours for now on. 

About 30 minutes later he sees Beth shutting off the lights and finally making her way out to her car. For the last time he waits and drives the long route to make sure she got home alright. 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when Chapter 4 will be posted I know what I want to write its just having the energy to do so at the moment. also unfortunately we wont have much Brio action for a while but it will be a good thing I promise. I also love Mark I had so much fun writing him and I decided Mick needed some family along the way. I cant wait to finally really get into this story. Also someone is returning very next chapter. Thanks for reading and cant wait to see what everyone thinks.


	4. Status of HYENSSB

Hello all unfortunately this is not an update most have been waiting for. To be truthful I dont think I will be moving forward on this anymore. 

Due to some news regarding the new season and a lot of stuff that has been brought up my heart just isn't in this anymore. 

I feel I cant write for this Fandom and ship if their won't be a ship to even support. Maybe its petty but I hate leaving things unfinished. 

I have been struggling in my life very bad between having covid 2 times last year and dealing with bad mental health I need to move on to something more lighter. 

As for my other work regarding QOTS they will all be finished hopefully in the next few months or at the latest before the last season. I have had a lot written in advance but I lost my editors and felt like the fandom kind of died. So I am hoping to resurrect it. 

One thing I have always hated is unfinished work and I feel I owe it to everyone that has sent me comments, kudos and general love that I explain what had been going on. I have gotten everyone messages and it made my day just a little but brighter. Truly am am sorry to be killing this story I had a lot of ideas I had wanted to do but I just can't right now.

I am in no way saying at won't watch GG I will support all the actors by viewing because I love the comedy and I hope younwill still watch but unfornately I think this Fandom is over. 

Now this isn't going on to say I won't come back to this, its why I haven't deleted it all together I really hope s4 is the best one there has been and despite all the drama BTS on the show things work out. I fell in love with Brio right from the beginning and hope we see that s4 will be better for us and I hope one day I could get the inspiration to come back to this. 

Please dont hate me for posting this and rambling on I just felt that I owed everyone some kind of update unfortunately it wasn't one many were looking for. 

All my love, Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought? Shall I continue? Shall I delete it all together?


End file.
